El ángel que deseaba venganza
by Alice Hoshino
Summary: Una historia donde las apariencias engañan, una historia con un secreto que puede destrozar corazones, una historia en la que alguien busca venganza y se encuentra con el amor... SesshoxRin con toques de InuxKag y MirxSan.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos!**

**Este es el primer fic que escribo, espero que les guste tanto como a mí. Va a tener como protagonista a la pareja de Sesshoumaru y Rin, que es mi favorita en Inuyasha. **

**Con respecto a los personajes... éstos van a estar bastante fuera de su caracter original, en especial Sesshoumaru y Rin. Otra acotación es que Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha en este fic van a ser hermanos, no hermanastros. Por último, el nombre del padre de los bellos hermanitos va a ser Kiba.**

**Recuerden que los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko-sensei exceptuando por Shizuka y Hoshiko que fueron creadas por mí.**

* * *

El ángel que deseaba venganza 

Capítulo I

- Mi más sentido pésame - dijo Naraku con exagerada pena a dos jóvenes de largas cabelleras plateadas y ojos ambarinos.

Ellos asintieron ante lo dicho por el hombre y lo vieron retirarse del cementerio donde estaba siendo enterrado su padre. Él había muerto de un infarto.

- Qué falso que es - murmuró Inuyasha observando como aquel individuo se convertía en un punto -. En su interior debe estar saltando de la alegría.

- Seguramente – respondió fríamente Sesshoumaru abrochándose los botones de su tapado negro.

- Pero se le olvidó que ahora nosotros vamos a ser los dueños de la empresa de papá – sonrió triunfante mirando de reojo a su hermano mayor.

Cuando el entierro finalizó, los hijos, demás familiares y amigos del difunto se retiraron a un paso lento de aquel sombrío lugar. Todos con sus abrigos puestos debido al frío que hacía aquella tarde.

Repentinamente, Sesshoumaru paró de caminar, elevó un poco la cabeza y vio como lentamente copos de nieve empezaban a caer del cielo gris. Es así que levantó una mano y un copo cayó sobre su palma derritiéndose en segundos. En un instante se desvanece un copo de nieve, en un instante se desvanece una vida. Eso era algo que él sabía muy bien.

- ¡Sesshoumaru!¡Apurate que la limusina nos espera! – gritó su hermano menor desde la puerta del cementerio.

Dentro del vehículo los dos hermanos estaban en silencio hasta que un celular sonó.

- ¿Sí?... ¡Kagome!.. ¿Qué llegás a Tokyo en tres horas?... ¡Entonces nos vemos a la noche! – exclamó Inuyasha alegremente y cortó el llamado.

- Qué feliz se te oyó – dijo Sesshoumaru casi en un susurro mientras miraba por la ventana. Él estaba sentado elegantemente con una pierna sobre la otra.

- No sé si esta bien que me sienta así un día como este, pero hablar con ella me trae felicidad. Además, hace un año que no nos vemos.

- Ya veo.

- Pero dudo que me entiendas. Vos no tenés amigos de verdad – habló con falsa lastima.

Sesshoumaru volvió su rostro hacia Inuyasha y se lo quedó mirando inexpresivamente. Aquello irritó bastante al menor y terminó girando su rostro para otro lado soltando un bufido.

* * *

Una muchacha estaba parada frente al espejo de un baño peinándose su largo cabello negro cuando vio pasar a la mujer con quien compartía el departamento. 

- ¿Buscás algo, Shizuka? – preguntó Rin con su dulce voz mientras apoyaba el cepillo en la mesa del lavabo.

- ¡Ah, Rin! Te estaba buscando. ¿Escuchaste lo del empresario Nishino? Parece que murió ayer y hoy a la tarde fue su funeral – dijo con un tono sorprendido -. Tal parece que ahora los hijos van a heredar su empresa. ¡Dicen que son muy lindos!

- ¿Murió Nishino?¿Murió Nishino Kiba? – se preguntó como para sí misma. El rostro de Rin se mostraba como decepcionado y triste a la vez, como si hubiera recordado algo.

- ¿Por qué te ponés así? Es como si te diera pena la muerte de Nishino o alguna emoción parecida.

- Sí, es pena. Pena por los hijos.

- ¡Qué buena que sos! – exclamó Shizuka abrazando a la chica.

Rin también la abrazó y apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de la mujer. En la cara de la adolescente se dibujó una expresión de tristeza y vergüenza. Sin duda, la muerte del famoso empresario Nishino, dueño de una de las empresas más importantes en aparatos de electrónicas, había hecho que algo en el interior de Rin reflotara.

* * *

Ella arreglaba una mesa para dos personas. Estaba tan concentrada que al escuchar el timbre se sobresaltó un poco. Terminó de acomodar rápidamente y se dirigió a abrir la puerta. Cuando la abrió, una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro. 

- ¡Inuyasha!¡Tanto tiempo! – exclamó yéndole a abrazar.

- ¡Kagome! – dijo sorprendido por el abrazo al que luego correspondió.

- No cambiaste nada desde que me fui.

- Te fuiste sólo un año. Tampoco es tanto tiempo – se río Inuyasha rascándose la nuca -. Además no sé si tomar lo que dijiste como un halago o no.

El hombre entró en el departamento, se sacó el tapado gris que llevaba y lo colgó en el perchero al costado de la entrada.

- ¿Tanta confianza hay?– preguntó Kagome con una ceja levantada.

- Y, son por los años que nos conocemos – respondió con las dos manos en sus caderas.

- Sin duda, no cambiaste lo confianzudo – le marcó ella empujándolo juguetonamente.

Después de algún que otro comentario, ellos se sentaron en la mesa dispuestos a disfrutar de un platillo para nada elaborado, pero una delicia para Inuyasha: ramen.

- ¡Qué rico! – exclamó Inuyasha tirándose para atrás en su silla y apoyando sus manos en la panza.

- ¡Qué bueno que te gustó!¡Tenía que hacerte algo rico hoy! – sonrió Kagome dulcemente.

- Ah, la verdad no sé si está tan bien que disfrute un día como este – dijo volviéndose a la mesa y apoyando sus brazos en ésta.

- No digas pavadas. Vos sabés que tu papá siempre va a querer que estés feliz – habló con firmeza llevando una mano al rostro del hombre que tenía enfrente.

Inuyasha levantó su vista y se encontró con una intensa mirada azul grisácea. La misma mirada que tenía su ex novia. Sin embargo, en aquella mirada había más dulzura que en la de su última pareja.

- ¿Cómo están las cosas con mi hermana? – preguntó Kagome sacando la mano de la mejilla de Inuyasha.

- ¿Con Kikyo? Terminamos hace una semana.

- Perdón, no sabía – se disculpó tapándose la boca - . Qué raro que ella no me lo contara.

Hubo un silencio y los dos observaron sus bowls que ya no tenían ni una pizca de ramen. Luego, giraron su vista hacia la ventana que quedaba a pocos metros de la mesa. Aún seguía nevando y parecía que no quería dejar de hacerlo sobre la ciudad de Tokio.

- Una tarde que nevaba mucho nos conocimos – murmuró Kagome con la mirada perdida en los copos blancos que llamaban la atención en la noche.

- Cómo me voy a olvidar de ese día. Me acuerdo que te insulté – se río Inuyasha posando su ojos en ella que seguía mirando a la ventana.

- Pasaron ocho años y vos ya sos dueño de una empresa multimillonaria.

- Sí, no sé si es muy bueno. Con mi hermano vamos a tener muchos problemas. No sólo porque no nos llevemos muy bien, sino porque todos los que odiaban a papá nos van a tomar como sus enemigos – explicó Inuyasha con un tono preocupado - ¡Voy a tener demasiada presión!

- Pero yo voy a estar con vos – le guiñó un ojo Kagome -. Por algo somos amigos.

- Gracias – suspiró Inuyasha volviendo la mirada al bowl.

- ¿Te pasa algo?

- Es por Naraku. Él es dueño de la empresa que compite con la mía. No sé. Siempre quiso degradar la imagen de mi papá inventando cosas falsas y también varias veces trató de robarle contratos con sucursales para que vendieran sus productos en vez que los de mi papá. Tengo un mal presentimiento. Como que algo malo va a ocurrir.

- Tranquilo. ¿Qué puede llegar a hacer ese tal Naraku? Inventar rumores de tu hermano y vos, tratar de robarle contratos. Cosas que pueden solucionarse – sonrió volviendo a apoyar una mano en el rostro de él.

Inuyasha esa vez tomó la mano cálida de la mujer y se quedó observando nuevamente sus ojos. Luego, alejó su mano de la de ella, bajó su mirada y cerró los ojos. No cabían dudas, había extrañado mucho a Kagome y estaba feliz de que hubiera vuelto de Inglaterra luego de finalizar un año de postgrado en medicina.

* * *

Bajo un pálido sol, Sesshoumaru estaba sentado frente a una mesa redonda que se encontraba en el amplió jardín de su mansión. Tomaba un té mientras miraba algunos papeles acerca de la empresa que había heredado. 

- Buenos días – murmuró Inuyasha apareciendo en el jardín aún con la ropa de dormir - ¿Por qué me mirás así?

- Te olvidaste que hoy teníamos que ir los _dos_ a la empresa.

- ¿No era un día cada uno?

- Sí, pero no el primer día. El primer día teníamos que presentarnos como los nuevos dueños y separar nuestras actividades – explicó algo fastidiado.

-¿Querés que me vaya a cambiar?

- No. Quedate acá – Sesshoumaru tomó un pequeño sorbo de té, luego se puso de pie y abandonó el jardín sin decir una palabra.

- No lo soporto – gruñó Inuyasha viendo como se iba su hermano.

* * *

Rin caminaba por una calle solitaria para poder llegar a la parada del colectivo que la dirigiría a su secundaria. Mientras tanto miraba una foto de su ídolo más grande: Nakamura Hoshiko. Hoshiko había sido conocida como la reina del pop en Japón. Lamentablemente, había sido asesinada hacía seis años atrás con tan sólo treinta años. 

- Qué injusta es la vida – suspiró Rin.

Inmediatamente, escuchó el ruido de un auto dirigirse a toda velocidad a donde estaba ella. Entonces dio un salto para evitar que el vehículo la atropellara y cayó al suelo raspándose una de sus rodillas cubiertas por unas medibachas. El auto siguió de largo.

- ¡Idiota! – gritó la muchacha enojada.

Posó sus ojos oscuros sobre su rodilla y pudo ver un hilo de sangre recorrer su pierna manchando su medibacha. Estaba tan concentrada en mirar la lastimadura que no se percató que había alguien a su lado.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó una voz que parecía no sostener emoción.

- Sí, gracias por preguntar – y Rin se paró.

El hombre que había preguntado por ella le pareció extraño ya que a pesar de haber preguntado por su condición ni siquiera se esforzó en ayudarla a levantarse. Ese misterioso hombre se asemejaba a alguien que ella había visto en algunos diarios y revistas. Se quedó contemplando las facciones de su pálido y atractivo rostro, sus ojos ligeramente rasgados de color ámbar que sostenían una mirada penetrante, sus labios finos y brillosos y su cabello largo y de un extraño color plateado.

- ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

- No, es solo que me parece conocido.

- Será por ser el hijo mayor de Nishino Kiba

- ¡El hijo de Nishino Kiba! – exclamó ella sorprendida -. Es el destino – murmuró.

- ¿El destino? – preguntó Sesshoumaru con una ceja levantada.

- Claro, el destino de encontrarme con el hijo de uno de los empresarios más ricos de Japón y donante de mucha plata a comunidades pobres de diferentes países. ¡Su papá era alguien muy bondadoso! – se expresó Rin con pasión mientras miraba a un punto indefinido y juntaba sus manos.

Él observaba detenidamente a la muchacha mientras ella hablaba acerca de la gente a la que trató de ayudar su padre. La joven tenía una expresión fresca y muy viva. Sus ojos del color de los chocolates irradiaban dulzura, sus pestañas eran largas y atractivas, sus labios carnosos, seductores y apetecibles y por último, su cabello negro como el cielo de la noche. El peinado que traía era un tanto infantil; un mechón agarrado con una colita verde.

- Ahora parece que soy yo la que tiene algo en la cara – dijo Rin en un tono juguetón.

Sesshoumaru le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos y cuando se proponía dirigirse a la limusina piso algo. Al correr el pie vio que era la foto de una mujer, pero no de cualquier mujer, sino que de la mismísima Hoshiko Nakamura. Los ojos de él parecieron agrandarse un poco, como si recordara algo.

- ¿Te gusta Hoshiko? – preguntó levantando la foto del piso y entregándosela a la chica.

- Me encanta, pero me pone tan triste pensar que esté muerta – habló haciendo puchero y sus ojos dulces mostraron tristeza.

Rin, cuando quiso mover su rodilla emitió un sonido de queja que no pasó desapercibido por Sesshoumaru. Éste agachó la mirada y vio algo de sangre sobre la rodilla de ella.

- Sentate en ese cantero que voy a buscar una curita – dijo yendo a la limusina.

Cuando regresó, Rin estaba sentada sobre el borde del cantero de una casa, descalza y sacándose las medibachas para que le colocara la banda. Se veía sumamente encantadora con sus piernas desnudas, sus pies algo ruborizados por el frío al igual que sus mejillas. Parecía que nada más vestía el largo saco marrón que seguramente ocultaba un corto uniforme escolar.

Él se puso frente a ella, se sentó sobre sus rodillas, tomó la pierna herida para apoyársela en la de él y le colocó la curita sobre la lastimadura luego de limpiarle con un pañuelo la sangre. Al terminar de hacer aquello tenía la tentación de poder acariciar aquella suave pierna, pero no lo hizo. Volvió a tomar la pierna tratando de recordar la sensación de tenerla entre sus manos, la elevó a penas de la suya y luego él se levantó soltando la pierna delicadamente.

- ¡Muchas gracias! – exclamó ella con una gran sonrisa -. Supongo que no voy a poder ir así al colegio. ¡Me voy a congelar las piernas!

- ¿Vas a volver a tu casa?

- No me queda otra. Pero muchas gracias – volvió a decir Rin mientras se calzaba sus zapatos sin las medibachas –. Con permiso – le hizo una reverencia al hombre y partió hacia su casa.

Sesshoumaru contempló como la adolescente se iba alejando y como finalmente desaparecía al doblar por una esquina. Luego levantó sus dos manos y las miró, segundos después las volvió a su lugar, cerró los ojos y trató de recordar la suavidad de las juveniles piernas de esa chica y enseguida recordó sus ganas de querer acariciarlas.

* * *

Un hombre de largo cabello ondulado y castaño estaba sentado en un parque leyendo un artículo que había salido en el diario. Era acerca de la muerte del multimillonario empresario Nishino Kiba. El hombre, Naraku, hizo un gesto de asco al ver la foto del difunto sonriendo junto a su perfecta familia. 

- Un perfecto esposo, un padre ejemplar, y un empresario envidiable. Ese hijo de puta lo tenía todo – murmuró Naraku mientras hojeaba la página entera que habían escrito acerca de ese hombre -. Nunca te pude hundir, pero voy a tener que ver si tus hijos son tan hábiles como vos – sonrió maliciosamente cerrando el diario y poniéndose de pie.

El hombre comenzó a caminar por aquel parque verde y sin duda, a pesar de ser atractivo, a cada pasó que daba la gente se le alejaba disimuladamente, como si su figura lanzara una especie de veneno el cual todos querían evitar.

La mente de Naraku estaba trabajando una idea, la idea de hacerles la vida imposible a los jóvenes empresarios Nishino.

Continuará…

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado porque la verdad puse mucho sentimiento en este primer capítulo y obviamente pienso hacer lo mismo en los próximos. **

**La historia se me ocurrió un día de lluvia mientras escuchaba Vanity de Yuki Kajiura. No es que la canción se relacione con la trama de mi fic, sólo una frase que describe más o menos la relación de los personajes principales.**

**¡Espero sus reviews!**

**Se despiede, ****♥****Alice Hoshino****♥**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Buenas a todos!**

**¡Quiero agradecerles a miara makisan, Corsaria, DraculaN666 y a Darknes lady master (Sí, sí, había curitas en la limusina. Uno tiene que estar prevenido¿viste?) por sus reviews!**

**Recuerden que los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko-sensei exceptuando por Shizuka y Hoshiko que fueron creadas por mí.**

* * *

El ángel que deseaba venganza

Capítulo II

Rin, sentada en una cama, iba cambiando los canales del televisor. Al ver que no había nada interesante en éste, lo apagó, dejó el control a un lado y se acostó. En ese momento le pareció oír que alguien entraba al departamento.

Sigilosamente, se dirigió hasta el living-comedor y vio como Shizuka dejaba su cartera sobre una mesa e iba a la cocina, pero antes de ir allí vio la figura de Rin que quería pasar desapercibida.

- ¿Qué hacés acá? – preguntó Shizuka con las manos en sus caderas.

- Tuve un pequeño accidente, se me rompieron las medias y vine a casa con la intención de ponerme otras, pero me quedé dormida – respondió Rin algo avergonzada.

- Ah, excelente excusa para faltar al colegio. ¡A la nena se le rompieron las medias!

- No te burles.

- Esta bien. Lo hecho, hecho está. Ahora vení y ayudame a preparar el almuerzo.

La adolescente acompañó a la mujer a la cocina y cuando se acercó más a ella, los ojos verdes de Shizuka pudieron ver la curita que tenía en una de sus rodillas. Subió su mirada y se encontró con la de Rin.

- ¿Qué te pasó ahí?

- Me lastimé¿qué no se ve?

- ¿Te limpiaste bien la herida?

- Me la limpiaron bien – corrigió Rin sonriendo.

- ¿Te la limpiaron?¿Quién? – preguntó Shizuka alzando una ceja.

- No lo vas a poder creer – hizo una pausa y vio que su compañera esperaba una respuesta –. El hijo mayor de Nishino Kiba ¡Nishino Kiba!

- ¡No¿En serio?¡No te lo puedo creer! – se asombró Shizuka tapándose la boca - ¿Es tan lindo como dicen los rumores?

- Sí, es muy lindo – concordó Rin con aquellos comentarios.

- ¡Ay, qué suerte que tenés!¡Ahora me vas a contar todo! – habló emocionada mientras agarraba a la muchacha de la mano y la llevaba consigo a la cocina.

Luego de que prepararon un simple plato de fideos con verduras salteadas, las dos se sentaron a comer y como siempre, Shizuka puso el noticiero del mediodía. Justo estaban hablando acerca del fallecido Nishino Kiba. Uno de los conductores del noticiero dijo que pondría una entrevista hecha hacía dos meses al famoso empresario para recordarlo.

- Nishino-san¿no le interesaría tener una campaña política para presentarse como presidente? Usted es muy popular con la gente, estoy seguro que tendría mucho éxito– preguntó un joven periodista de cabello castaño y ojos azules oscuros. Tenía un mechón de pelo colgando detrás de la nuca y en una de sus orejas se podían ver dos argollas doradas.

- No, la verdad no – sonrió un hombre maduro, con pocas arrugas en el rostro y que tenía el mismo color de pelo y ojos que sus hijos -. Yo creo que llegar a esos niveles de poder te corrompen. Yo prefiero seguir siendo un empresario que cuando puede, hace alguna donación a gente que lo necesita.

- Entiendo. Bueno y con la siguiente pregunta…

Shizuka estaba con una sonrisa llena de vida mientras miraba la televisión y cada tanto suspiraba y se preguntaba por qué un hombre tan generoso como él tuvo que haber muerto. Rin también miraba atenta la imagen frente a ella y sus ojos estaban fijos en los del empresario. Padre e hijo tenían los mismos ojos ambarinos, sin embargo, los del joven que se cruzó esa mañana eran más fríos, pero envolventes. Tan envolventes eran, que Rin recordó haber querido permanecer contemplándolos.

* * *

En una oficina bastante espaciosa, Sesshoumaru estaba sentado detrás de un amplió escritorio con una pila de papeles a un lado. Él los hojeaba sin mucho interés y los ponía al otro lado formándose así otra pila. En eso, una mujer entró a la habitación.

- Nishino-san, venía para recordarle que hoy a la noche tiene una reunión con el contador de la empresa.

Sesshoumaru asintió sin siquiera levantar la vista de los papeles. La mujer hizo una reverencia y estaba por retirarse.

- Ah, Kagura.

- ¿Sí?

- Llamame Sesshoumaru. Cuando me llaman Nishino-san me siento mi papá, y eso no me agrada mucho.

- Como usted diga – sonrió la mujer de ojos escarlata y se fue de allí.

El hombre, cansado de revisar documentos, se puso de pie y miró por el gran ventanal como atardecía en la ciudad de Tokio, imponente ante sus ojos ambarinos. Desde donde estaba él, el último piso de un edificio de veinticinco, podía observar el lugar donde esa mañana se había encontrado a la bella colegiala de ojos chocolate y una sonrisa un tanto aniñada que le daba un toque especial, haciendo que ella no pareciera de este mundo. ¿Cuántos años podría tener? Quince, dieciséis y de allí no pasaba. ¿Qué hacía él pensando en una niña como esa? Sesshoumaru ya tenía veintisiete años, le llevaba más de diez años. Sin embargo, una imagen de ella tapándose su cuerpo desnudo se le apareció en la mente. Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro para sacarse ese pensamiento morboso y decidió volver a su trabajo.

* * *

El sol de la mañana entraba por las ventanas del restaurante Kirara. Una mujer estaba limpiando una mesa cuando escuchó que la puerta se abrió.

- Perdón, pero no abrimos hasta las doce del mediodía – habló en un tono gentil la joven de cabellos castaños y lacios.

- Pero a tu querida amiga de la secundaria sí le abrís¿verdad?

- ¡Kagome! – exclamó Sango yéndole a abrazar -. ¿Cuándo volviste de Inglaterra?

- Mmm, veamos… hace dos días.

- ¡Malvada!¡No me avisaste!

- Pero te vine a visitar a tu restaurante – sonrió la mujer tomando asiento en la mesa que acaba de limpiar Sango – ¿Qué me contás de tu vida? Hace mucho que no hablamos. Estoy segura que el año que no estuve debiste haber conocido a algún hombre – le guiñó el ojo.

- Error. Durante el año que estuviste afuera me sentí más sola que un perro abandonado – suspiró Sango bajando la cabeza

- ¿Tan mal?¿Siempre tengo que ser yo la que te arregle las citas? – preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

- No sé…

- Bueno¡Ánimos!¡Ya va a llegar ese hombre que te quite el aliento! – río Kagome - ¡Pero qué poética que estoy!

- Espero que ese hombre no se tarde mucho – volvió a suspirar Sango.

En eso, alguien abrió abruptamente la puerta del restaurante, era un hombre joven que parecía muy agitado.

- Necesito el baño.

- Señor, el baño es para clientes, yo…

- ¡Por favor hermosa dama, necesito usar su baño! Y no me digas señor, me siento viejo así – hablaba algo desesperado Miroku.

- Está bien. Al fondo a la derecha.

El joven se dirigió enseguida hacia donde la mujer le había indicado. Kagome y Sango se quedaron contemplando el camino por donde fue y parpadeaban una y otra vez.

- Extraño.

- No cabe dudas.

- Ah, muchas gracias – soltó el joven apareciendo ante las mujeres con una expresión satisfecha.

- Yo te vi en alguna parte¿dónde? – se preguntaba Sango al ver más detenidamente al joven enfrente de ella.

- Seguramente hace dos meses porque fue mi primera aparición en televisión haciéndole una entrevista a Nishino Kiba – sonrió Miroku.

- Con razón me parecías conocido. ¿Sos periodista? – el hombre asintió ante la pregunta -. Debés haberte sentido muy bien después de hablar con él.

- Y, es Nishino Kiba, no fue un simple empresario – respondió Miroku acercándose a Sango –Esta es mi tarjeta, preciosa. Por cierto¿cuál es tu nombre?

- Sango – contestó tímidamente.

- Bueno, hasta alguna vez – se despidió Miroku desapareciendo del restaurante.

- Mi estimada Sango, hoy sí que es tu día de suerte – habló Kagome mientras miraba hacia la puerta del local - . Hace un rato me decías que estabas más sola que un perro abandonado¡y ahora tenés un pretendiente!

- No sé. Es decir, me pareció atractivo. Pero también medio mujeriego.

- Ay, es tu imaginación.

- Puede ser…

* * *

Inuyasha subió a la limusina y enseguida partió hacia su hogar. Dentro del vehículo el hombre bostezó y se refregó las manos por la cara. Había sido el primer día que fue a la empresa y no podía creer a todas las reuniones a las que tuvo que ir, y eso que entre su hermano y él se repartían las actividades.

- Ah, quiero vacaciones… - deseó el joven y miró a través de la ventana.

Su mirada no estaba atenta a nada en particular, hasta que pasó por un hospital y le pareció ver a Kagome. Ordenó detener el vehículo y bajó la ventanilla haciendo que un viento frío entrara. Sin embargo, no le prestó atención al frío que sintió ya que la mujer que vio efectivamente era Kagome.

- ¡Inuyasha!¿Qué hacés por acá?

- Nada, volvía a mi casa y pasé de casualidad. ¿Trabajás en este hospital? – preguntó mientras le abría la puerta invitándole a entrar.

- Gracias. Sí, trabajo acá. Hoy fue mi primer día – respondió Kagome mientras se acomodaba el saco negro.

- Hoy fue mi primer día en la empresa y ya estoy _muy _cansado – se quejó él echando su cabeza contra el respaldo del asiento.

- Que vago que sos – río ella.

- Lo decís porque no estás en mi lugar – dijo Inuyasha girando un poco su rostro para poder ver a su amiga - ¿Qué te parece si hoy te venís a cenar a mi casa? La invitamos a Sango también.

- Buena idea. Hace mucho que no voy a tu casa. ¿Te acordás cuando me perdí?

- Es grande, pero tampoco tan grande. Sólo a una tonta como vos le pudo ocurrir eso.

- Ah, sin duda lo que más extrañé de vos fueron tus halagos – comentó mirándolo de reojo y con una ceja levantada

- Hay cosas que nunca cambian – sonrió con los dientes.

- Ya lo sé – contestó Kagome apoyando su mano protegida por un guante en la de él -. Siempre tuviste la costumbre de andar los días de más frío sin guantes. Puedo sentir que tus manos están heladas.

- Es algo de la familia. Sesshoumaru tampoco lo hace.

Kagome corrió la mano de la de él y se sacó su guante. Inuyasha miraba cada movimiento que hacía y pudo ver que finalmente, ella volvió a apoyar su mano desnuda contra la de él. Estaba sumamente cálida y debido a eso, cuando Kagome la apoyó se sobresaltó un poco por la diferencia de temperatura, pero luego la dejó allí y le sonrió.

* * *

Naraku observaba unos documentos donde decía el nivel en que crecieron las ventas de su empresa. Luego, tomó otro documento que decía el crecimiento de Youkai´s Corporation. Siempre la empresa de su peor enemigo, en ese momento muerto, lo superaba en el nivel de ventas. Naraku apretó sus dientes con ira.

- Hasta muerto me hacés rabiar, Kiba – murmuró para sí.

- Onigumo-san, no se preocupe tanto. Estoy seguro que su empresa va a ser más ingresos este año. Sólo hay que invertir más capital – comentó Byakuya mientras miraba con su rostro pasivo al dueño de Miasma´s Corporation.

- Byakuya, por favor. Vos sabés que con eso sólo no va a alcanzar – dijo con desganó echándose en la silla para atrás.

- Perdón, señor. Sólo quería ayudarlo. ¿Qué es lo que planea hacer? Creo que la oportunidad de hundir esa empresa es ahora porque Kiba ya no está más en este mundo.

- Perfecto, los dos pensamos lo mismo.

- Yo estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por usted.

- ¿Lo que sea? Byakuya, sin duda sos mi mejor asistente. Todavía tengo que pensar bien cual puede ser mi primer paso, pero ni bien tenga una idea, te la voy a decir.

- De acuerdo. Me retiro¿No desea nada más?

- Sí, me podés traer el lunes próximo la lista de algunas candidatas que te parezcan que puedan ser mis secretarias. Necesito una – habló Naraku mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

- Como no. Este fin de semanas las busco y el lunes directamente vamos a hacer las entrevistas.

- Así me gusta. Siempre tan eficaz – sonrió maliciosamente.

* * *

Rin caminaba entre la muchedumbre en busca de algún local de ropa que le gustara. Estaba tan concentrada en encontrar uno que se llevó por delante a alguien y al chocarse contra esa persona la muchacha casi cayó al suelo, pero no lo hizo ya que una mano la sostuvo por su brazo.

- ¡Pero si es usted, Nishino-san! – sonrió ella y luego le agradeció por no dejarla caer.

- Vos…

- ¿No me recuerda? – hizo un puchero con la boca – Y es lógico¿cómo alguien como usted se va a acordar de mí?

- Vos sos la chica que se lastimó la rodilla – soltó el hombre sin emoción.

- ¡Sí!¡Qué bueno que se acordó! – exclamó Rin alzando las manos para el cielo - ¿Cómo le está yendo con el negocio de su padre?

- Bien… - contestó Sesshoumaru percatándose de lo abierta que era la adolescente frente a él.

- Estoy segura que usted y su hermano van a llevar perfectamente la empresa – hablaba muy entusiasmada y mirándolo con un brillo en sus ojos.

- Sí...

- ¿Qué hacía por acá? – preguntó Rin mientras parpadeaba y mostraba una gran sonrisa.

Sesshoumaru se la quedó observando. Esa sonrisa tan dulce, tan aniñada que resaltaba sus rasgos juveniles en su rostro lleno de vida. Esa adolescente frente a él era bellísima. Maldecía el hecho de que fuera invierno ya que por los buzos, sacos y tapados que se usaban en esa época uno no podía admirar el cuerpo de otra persona y Sesshoumaru creía que esa muchacha frente a él debía tener uno muy esbelto. Era una corazonada que tenía.

- ¿Señor?¿Hola? – preguntaba Rin moviendo una mano de un lado a otro frente al rostro del hombre.

- ¿Por qué te interesa saber que hacía acá? – preguntó luego de volver a la tierra.

- No sé. Será que quiero conocerlo más. Es que en nuestro primer encuentro me agradó bastante y me gustaría saber más de usted.

- Ya sabés que soy el hijo de…

- Exactamente – lo interrumpió – Es lo único que sé y me parece que eso no hace a una persona. Yo quiero, cuando alguien me pregunté si conocí a alguien interesante, hablar sobre usted como una persona independiente a su papá.

Lo que esa niña, como pensaba Sesshoumaru, acaba de decirle le llegó al corazón. En su rostro no se mostró una expresión emotiva ni nada por el estilo, pero algo lo movilizó.

- Simplemente pasaba por acá. Tenía ganas de caminar – respondió sin mirarla a los ojos - ¿Cómo te llamás? – el hombre no podía creer lo que acaba de preguntar. ¡Era una niña de secundaria!

- Rin, Suzuki Rin – respondió ella con una voz sumamente agradable -. Espero que nos volvamos a ver. Claro, si a usted le interesa – sonreía ella.

Sesshoumaru estaba totalmente embelesado con esa niña que parecía un ser celestial. Tenía una belleza aniñada, inocente, pero esa inocencia la hacía seductora. Él no podía poner en palabras la descripción de Rin, simplemente no podía.

- Sí - y con eso dicho comenzó a caminar.

- ¡Espero que nos volvamos a encontrar, Nishino-san! – exclamó con su dulce voz y luego río.

Cuando la voz alcanzó el oído de Sesshoumaru una sensación en su cerebro se produjo que luego se trasmitió a todo su cuerpo. Había algo que lo volvía loco en esa chica. Lujuria, eso sentía. Pero era una niña para él, estaría mal aprovecharse de una dulce niña como aquella.

* * *

Sentadas en una mesa baja, había dos mujeres de cabellos oscuros tomando un té. Una de ellas se veía bastante perturbada.

- Kikyo¿qué te pasa?

- Nada – respondió secamente.

- Kikyo, yo sé que algo te pasa – insistió Kagome.

- Me enteré que ayer hubo una pequeña reunión en la casa de Inuyasha. Fueron vos y Sango.

- Sí, pero no entiendo…

- ¿Qué cosa no entendés? – preguntó Kikyo elevando su tono de voz –. Me dejaron de lado.

- Lo que pasa es que Inuyasha y vos cortaron hace poco y creo que él pensó que lo mejor era no verse por un tiempo. Lo hizo porque pensó que era lo mejor para los dos – trataba de explicar la joven mujer mirando a su hermana gemela con ojos preocupados.

- Que me pregunte antes de actuar – habló ella con enojo, poniéndose de pie y dejando a Kagome sola en la habitación.

Kikyo cerró bruscamente la puerta de su cuarto. Se sentó en el escritorio frente a la computadora y fue directamente a los mails para chequear si tenía alguna oferta de trabajo. Ella había mandado su currículo a dos o tres empresas para trabajar como secretaria. Vaya sorpresa la de Kikyo cuando se encontró con una oferta de la mismísima Miasma´s Corporation ¿Qué es lo que iba a hacer?

Continuará...

* * *

**Y ahí terminó el capítulo... perdón si parece medio lento el fic, pero les prometo que se van a sorprender cuando ya este más avanzada la historia, o por lo menos eso espero.**

**Por cierto, por ahí tarde en actualizar el próximo capítulo. Lo que pasa es que tengo tres parciales (los primeros parciales universitarios de mi corta vida), así que estoy bastante ocupada estudiando, mejor dicho tratando de estudiar, que por cierto me cuesta mucho sentarme... jeje.**

**¡Espero sus reviews!**

**Se despide, ♥Alice Hoshino♥**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! **

**Perdón por la tardanza, pero esta semana fue fatal... tres parciales seguidos y eso significó que la semana pasada había mucho, pero mucho para leer.**

**Recuerden que los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko-sensei ecxeptuando por Shizuka y Hoshiko que fueron creadas por mí.**

* * *

El ángel que deseaba venganza 

Capítulo III

Kikyo miraba atentamente la pantalla de su computadora. No podía creer que la única oferta de trabajo viniera de Miasma´s Corporation. La joven mujer apoyó un codo sobre el escritorio y luego puso una mano sobre su frente y respiró hondo. ¿Cómo podía ella ser la secretaria del dueño de la empresa enemiga a la del hombre que amaba?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó que alguien tocó a la puerta. Inmediatamente cerró su casilla de mails.

- Kikyo¿seguís enojada? – preguntó Kagome asomando un poco la cabeza por la puerta.

- Algo – contestó su hermana mirando a la computadora.

-Tenés que entender, Inuyasha no te invitó a su casa porque creyó que era mejor que no se viesen por un tiempo – hablaba sinceramente acercándose a Kikyo. Cuando llegó a ella, apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de su gemela –. Es más, él te quiere mucho, pero quiere que tengan una relación de amigos.

- ¿Amigos? – preguntó Kikyo en un tono irónico –. A mí no me interesa ser su amiga. Si él no me quiere como su novia entonces no me va a ver más – dijo firmemente apretando sus puños que estaban apoyados sobre el escritorio.

- Ki…

- Andate, por favor. No quiero que me consueles – pidió señalando la puerta con un dedo.

Kagome cerró sus ojos como en derrota y lentamente se retiró del cuarto de la triste mujer. Una vez que cerró la puerta de la habitación de su hermana, lágrimas comenzaron a caer por el rostro de Kikyo.

- ¿Por qué?¿Por qué no me puede amar como yo lo amé y lo sigo amando? – susurraba para sí mientras hundía la cara en sus manos.

* * *

Un hombre de cabello castaño se adentró a un bar con luces tenues y donde se escuchaba permanentemente el murmullo de la clientela. Se acercó a la barra y pidió un whysky. Cuando el barman se lo llevó, el joven inmediatamente comenzó a tomarlo. Cómo disfrutaba del alcohol. En cierto momento giró el rostro y sus ojos se abrieron un poco al identificar al otro hombre que estaba a su lado.

- Nos volvemos a ver, Nishino Inuyasha – habló con una sonrisa.

- Vos eras el de la otra vez, Mi… Miroto – dijo mientras alzaba su vaso de cerveza y luego lo tomaba.

- Miroku, Matsumoto Miroku –suspiró con los ojos cerrados -. Nos conocimos la semana pasada, pero veo que no te acordás.

- Perdón, lo que pasa es que tenía otras cosas en la cabeza.

- Esta bien. ¿Cómo está yendo tu nuevo negocio?

- ¿Me estás entrevistando? – preguntó Inuyasha en un gruñido -. A mi no me importa que mi papá te haya dejado entrevistarlo, a mí esas cosas no me gustan – soltó levantando su tono de voz.

- Tranquilo, Inuyasha. Los rumores de que sos muy frontal eran verdad – se río el hombre -. Yo sólo vine a tomar alcohol, de casualidad me encontré con vos y te estoy preguntando como te está yendo, nada más.

- Keh, ayer fue mi primer día y la verdad ya estoy exhausto. Por suerte dentro de un tiempo, cuando estén puestos en marcha todos los nuevos planes para la empresa, todo va ser más tranquilo – explicó examinando el vaso cervecero de vidrio.

- Me alegro. Yo voy a comenzar una investigación acerca de… - Inuyasha bostezó exageradamente y luego posó su vista en Miroku. Tenía una mirada indiferente y enseguida el joven periodista se dio cuenta que su compañero no tenía intención de escucharlo. Miroku volvió a suspirar.

* * *

Rin corría por las calles nocturnas y frías para llegar lo más rápido posible a su casa. Ella sabía que iba a ser regañada por Shizuka, pero cuanto más rápido llegara menos fuerte iba a ser el regaño. Pero al girar en una esquina, se chocó con alguien y cayó al suelo. Cuando estaba por levantarse vio a un hombre de largos cabellos plateados tirado boca arriba en la vereda. Se acercó a éste gateando y notó que desprendía un olor muy fuerte a alcohol. Estaba borracho.

Luego comenzó a examinar sus rasgos faciales. Tenían un parecido a alguien que ella había conocido. ¡Claro, a Nishino-san! Entonces, por deducción Rin supuso que el joven que se encontraba tirado frente a ella era el hermano menor del otro.

Sacó el celular de su bolsillo, marcó el número de su casa y tomó aire para recibir un grito que le perforaría el oído.

- ¿Sí? – contestó el teléfono una voz que parecía algo desesperada.

- Shizuka… habla Rin, te quería pedir que me a…

- ¡Rin, me podés explicar en dónde te metiste!¡Son las doce de la noche!¿Sabés lo peligroso que es que una chica de dieciséis años circule por las calles a está hora? – gritaba una voz bastante enojada a través del celular de la adolescente.

- Perdón, es que con mis amigos…

- ¡Nada de excusas, vení a casa ya!

- Esta bien, pero antes quería que me ayudaras con algo – dijo Rin mientras se rascaba la nuca y miraba con preocupación el cuerpo que tenía a su lado.

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente. Al principio veía todo borroso, pero lentamente su vista se fue aclarando. Arriba de él había un techo del cual no estaba familiarizado y eso significaba que no se encontraba en su casa. De un saltó se sentó en la cama, comenzó a ver a sus alrededores y en eso vio la figura de una mujercita algo delgada que se acercaba a él.

- ¿Ya se siente mejor? – preguntó Rin mientras observaba el rostro del hombre.

- ¿Qué me pasó? – se preguntaba Inuyasha mientras apoyaba una mano en su frente y fruncía los ojos en señal de dolor.

- Se desmayó porque estaba muy borracho – explicó sentándose en la cama.

- ¿Y qué hago en tu casa¿Acaso me querías secuestrar para pedir una gran cantidad de plata a cambio de dejarme con vida? – cuestionó con gran desconfianza.

- ¿Qué? – los ojos de Rin se abrieron como dos platos, luego los cerró frunciéndolos y comenzó a reírse - . Por supuesto que no. No soy una secuestradora. Sólo quise ayudarlo – Rin miró su reloj – Ya debe estar por llegar la persona que lo venía a buscar.

- ¿La persona que me venía a buscar¿Mi hermano? – preguntó levantando una ceja.

- No, otra – respondió con una sonrisa.

- ¿Quién?

- No sé, la llamó Shizuka, la mujer con la que vivo – contestó con simpleza y su sonrisa aún seguía en sus labios.

- ¡Mentira, vos sabés quien es¡Decime!

- No.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no lo sé.

Inuyasha tenía un dolor de cabeza bastante molesto y la chiquilla frente a él lo estaba aumentando. Se acercó a ella y la tomó por el cuello de su blusa de mangas largas.

- Ahora me lo vas a decir.

- ¡Pero le digo que no sé! – hablaba Rin tratando de quitarse las manos del hombre de cabello plateado de encima - ¡Me hace mal!

Inuyasha se rehusaba a soltarla y es por eso que la tiró sobre la cama y él cayó encima de ella.

- Con que abusando de una colegiala – dijo una voz muy conocida para el joven.

- ¿Kagome?

- Así es. Dejá a la chica – habló firmemente mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados y una ceja alzada.

- Gracias por venir – dijo Inuyasha tambaleándose un poco mientras se levantaba -. Ya no aguantaba más estar acá.

- Ay, no me tenés que agradecer – habló Kagome ayudándolo a mantenerse en pie - ¿Para qué son los amigos?

- ¡Amigos! – exclamó Shizuka como decepcionada –. Yo pensé que eras su novia.

- ¡Qué! – gritaron Kagome e Inuyasha a la vez.

- Sí, fue una corazonada cuando agarré el celular de usted, Nishino-san. Empecé a ver a quien podía llamar y me encontré con el nombre de Kagome y me dije: "debe ser su novia."

- Pero que mala corazonada – comentó Inuyasha en un tono burlón mientras su amiga lo sostenía por la cintura.

- Tome, Nishino-san, su tapado – le entregó Rin la ropa -. Espero que se recuperé – sonrió.

Inuyasha se la quedó observando. Era una adolescente muy alegre la que tenía enfrente y su rostro mostraba inocencia y bondad.

- ¿Vos me trajiste hasta tu casa?

- Sí, con la ayuda de Shizuka.

- Muchas gracias – dijo en un tono bajo, pero mirándole a los ojos.

- No es nada, Nishino-san – respondió ella sonriente.

- Llamame Inuyasha.

- Parece que le agradaste – comentó Kagome con un brazo en la cintura de Inuyasha y la otra en el pecho de éste.

Finalmente, la pareja de amigos se fue del departamento de las mujeres.

- La verdad hacen una muy linda pareja¿no te parece Rin? – comentó Shizuka pasándose una mano por su corta cabellera castaña oscura.

- Sí, puede ser – contestó Rin con cansancio.

- ¡Ay, esos chicos deberían ser novios! – exclamó como si le molestara que no lo fueran.

- Shizuka, deja de entrometerte en la vida de los demás – dijo Rin bostezando -. Mejor me voy a dormir.

- Claro, la cansada sos vos y no yo que estuve horas con el corazón en la garganta porque no llegabas – habló elevando su voz en forma de reprimenda.

- Hablamos mañana de esto¿sí? – murmuró Rin desapareciendo por un pasillo que la llevaría a su cuarto.

- ¡Rin, veni acá!

* * *

Sesshoumaru tomaba el té de las mañanas mientras un débil sol de invierno tocaba sus delicadas facciones del rostro. Ese día le tocaba a él ir a la empresa, es por eso que para su suerte no estaba desayunando con Inuyasha, ya que a éste último no le gustaba levantarse temprano.

Se levantó de la silla al terminar su desayuno y se dirigió adentro a agarrar su maletín para luego dirigirse a la limusina que lo llevara a Youkai´s Corporation.

En el viaje, el hombre como siempre dirigía su mirada a la ventana y observaba como edificios, casas y negocios pasaban rápidamente frente a él. En cierto momento se pegó un poco a la ventana para subir su vista y vio que el cielo estaba completamente despejado. Ese día no nevaría.

Repentinamente, recordó a la hermosa jovencita que se encontró dos veces de casualidad. Recordó sus ojos chocolate, sus labios carnosos y recordó la suavidad de sus largas y esbeltas piernas.

Sesshoumaru movió su cabeza de un lado a otro. ¿En qué estaba pensando?¿Cómo podía él fantasear con una niña de secundaria?

Para cuando él creyó haber dejado de pensar perversiones con la muchacha, giró al costado su rostro y allí estaba ella caminando.

* * *

Rin se encontraba perdida en su mundo mientras escuchaba por el mp3 una canción de la famosísima Nakamura Hoshiko. Ella tarareaba la canción y cada tanto miraba para el cielo, aún tarareando. La muchacha estaba muy cerca del cordón de la vereda y es por eso que repentinamente sintió el roce de una mano. Al darse vuelta sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidamente.

- ¡Nishino-san! – exclamó mientras una sonrisa se le formaba en el rostro – No esperaba encontrarme con usted.

- Ni yo con vos – habló mientras volvía a meter su mano dentro del vehículo - ¿Vas al colegio? – preguntó el hombre. La chica asintió con una sonrisa en la que mostraba sus blancos y sanos dientes.

Sesshoumaru se corrió tan sólo un poco del lado de la ventana y estirando un brazo abrió la puerta. Él la llevaría hasta la puerta de la secundaria. Rin, al entender las intenciones de Sesshoumaru, junto sus manos ansiosas y luego de agradecerle tres veces entró en la limusina.

- Nunca había viajado en una – decía Rin mientras movía la cabeza de un lado al otro inspeccionando el gran auto –. Para usted debe ser lo más común del mundo¿verdad?

El hombre de cabellos plateados se giró para poder admirar el bello rostro alegre que tenía a su lado y asintió. Luego volvió la vista para el frente hasta que una melodía llamó su atención. Volvió a mirar a la muchacha y notó que ella buscaba algo en su mochila. Finalmente lo encontró, su mp3.

- Perdón, me olvidé de apagarlo.

- ¿Estabas escuchando a Hoshiko? – preguntó seriamente.

- Así es. Me fascina. Sobre todo las letras de sus canciones – dijo Rin mientras cerraba los ojos y agachaba su mentón -. Ella en sus primeros años hablaba de sus días en la secundaria y sus amoríos. Luego fue evolucionando y trató temas sociales, pero nunca dejó de escribir canciones de amor.

Sesshoumaru observaba el rostro angelical de Rin mientras ella le contaba acerca de las canciones de la cantante de pop más importante en los últimos tiempos.

- En el último año de su vida ella escribió bellas, pero tristes canciones de amor. En ellas hablaban acerca de alguien a quien amaba con locura, pero esa persona no le correspondía… - suspiró la muchacha de dulces ojos chocolate girando su mirada a la ambarina que la contemplaba atentamente.

Sesshoumaru no hizo ningún tipo de comentario. En cierto modo, lo último que había dicho Rin le hizo que su piel se erizara, como si hubiese tenido un escalofrío.

- Veo que sos una verdadera admiradora de ella, de alguna manera la entendés… - opinó el hombre.

- Sí… es como si a las dos nos uniera algo – habló Rin casi en un susurro mientras desviaba su vista a la nada y una pequeña sonrisa le aparecía en los labios.

Durante unos minutos hubo un silencio en el auto, pero no duraría mucho ya que a Rin le encantaba hablar.

- ¿Tiene novia? – preguntó la adolescente mirando intrigada a Sesshoumaru.

- No.

- ¿Terminó con esa tal Sara? – cuestionó Rin con un tono sorprendido mientras buscaba algo en su mochila y sacó de allí una revista con una hermosa modelo en la tapa

- Veo que te enteraste… nada de lo que dice ella es verdad – dijo fríamente.

- ¡Menos mal! Porque acá decía que ella estaba embarazada de usted – río Rin mientras hojeaba rápidamente la revista.

Sesshoumaru no pudo evitar sonreír y la chica pudo ver esa sonrisa.

- Tiene una linda sonrisa – inmediatamente esa sonrisa despareció y volvió el frío rostro - ¡En serio!

- No es muy común que lo haga… Pero cambiando de tema¿vos tenés novio? – preguntó con demasiado interés, pero gracias a su mascara de hielo tanto en sus expresiones como en su tono de voz no se notó.

- Yo también terminé hace poco con mi último novio – suspiró Rin y luego hizo un puchero – Pero bueno, ahora estoy libre… - sonrió finalmente.

- ¿Último novio? - Sesshoumaru alzó una ceja.

- Sí, estuve tres meses con él, pero antes estuve con otro, pero nada más un mes.

Sesshoumaru asintió ante lo dicho por la muchacha y luego posó la mirada en sus piernas y se perdió en sus pensamientos. Tal parecía que su compañera de viaje tenía algo de experiencia con los hombres, pero la pregunta era cuanta. Sin quererlo, el hombre emitió un gruñido de sólo imaginar que alguien tocara el cuerpo misterioso de la bella criatura que tenía a su lado.

- Hace calor acá dentro – comentó Rin quitándose el saco marrón que llevaba puesto.

En ese momento, los ojos de Sesshoumaru se desviaron para el cuerpo de la muchacha.

Como lo había imaginado él, el cuerpo de la chica era esbelto. Cuando Rin se apoyó contra el asiento y cerró los ojos por unos minutos, Sesshoumaru pudo ver la forma de sus redondos y firmes senos… no poseían un tamaño muy grande, pero a ella con su cuerpo le quedaban perfectos

Finalmente, llegaron al colegio de la joven. Ella al bajarse se acercó ala ventanilla del auto, se agachó y apoyó un codo en el borde de ésta. Su rostro estaba a centímetros del de Sesshoumaru.

- Me gustó mucho viajar con usted – sonrió y lentamente se fue alejando del vehículo, pero su mirada chocolate seguía perdida en la ambarina. De repente escuchó la campana, se estremeció y giró rápidamente para dirigirse al interior de su secundaria.

- A mi también me gustó, Rin… - murmuró para sí el hombre mientras la ventanilla de su auto se subía automáticamente.

En ese momento, Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos y suspiró. Pasó lo que él temió que pasara. A él, un hombre de veintisiete años, le gustaba una pequeña de dieciséis.

Pero lo que él no sabía era que había alguien que vio descender a Rin de la limusina.

- Mmm… me pregunto qué relación tendrá esa chica con Sesshoumaru – se dijo Naraku n voz alta. De repente, fue como si una lamparita se hubiera prendido en la mente de Naraku. Relación, relaciones… de esa palabra le vinieron otras a la mente, como amistad, amor. Eso era lo que él haría. La forma de sacar de la competencia a los Nishino sería extorsionándolos y poniendo en riesgo a sus seres queridos.

Continuará...

* * *

**Espero no haberlos aburrido con este capítulo. Sigo insistiendo en que cuando avance más la histoira se van a sorprender muchísimo.**

**Por cierto... algo que no sé si le dan o no importancia al leerlo: Hoshiko es un personaje importante a pesar de que este muerta. **

**¡Espero sus reviews!**

**Se despide, ♥ Alice Hoshino ♥**


End file.
